the 7 element
by gamergal357
Summary: a new pony comes in to town and claims its possible to fly without wings or horn and earns her cm but what does it mean
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my first fan fic hope u luv it

" do u see it."

"See what master."

"The six elements."

"But how I thought there was only 1 the one we have"

"yes and no there are 7."

"ya i know harmony"

"no wind, fire, earth, lightning, gems, peace, and we have time."

"so what do we do master. who controls time."

"i dont know... "

back in ponyvile

"Ok students we have a new student." said "SILVER say hello." then a grey unicorn with blue eyes steps in frount of the class reading a book.

"Look she has no cutie mark." said applebloom

"ya mabye she'll join the CMC." said scootalo

"silver take a seat next to sweetie bell."said cheerlee

"Ok" said silver with her head in a book. while she's walking she trips over diamond T's hoove

"oops sorry." she said in a mean voice than everypony laughed except the CMC

after school

"HEY SILVER" yelled the CMC

"hey we are heading over to sugarcube corner u wanna come" said scoot

"sorry im headed to the libary to study." said silver

"study? y its the weekend." said sweetie

"im trying to get better at magic."

"ooohh"

"if u want to get better at magic try looking for twilight." said scoot

"ok thx"

"does she even want any friends or is she like twi when she was young"

at twilight's house

"hello is anypony home" silver said as she walked in "so many books its amazing."

"just more to put up." said a small wingless dragon "the names spike by the way u must be new"

"omg a baby landworm pony cross" said silver in exitement

"a what?" said twilight come down the stairs

"a landworm is a wingless dragon and usually small their entire life unless it turns greedy and a pony cross is when they cross dna with a pony giving him his personality, color, and deageing."

"that explains alot." said spike

"yes and u r"

"oh sorry my names silver i was told u have alot of info about magic."

"yes i do what do u need to know."

"im trying to create the abilty for ponys to fly without wings or horn."

"wow i dont think thats possible but its worth a shot."

"ok."


	2. Chapter 2

ME: SONIC ITS ALMOST YIME FOR UR SHOWUP

SONIC: REALLY

me: NO

SONIC: AWWW

GUYS just to be clear sonic is rainbow dash shadow is coming now the story

in canterlot

"silver r u feeling better now" said princess C said "silver hello...she's gone."

"send a message to twilight"

'Dear twilight

I have a student missing after i told her she couldn't finish her studies because she can lose her horn or more harm done to her and/or time. please send notice about her right away

her name is silver

ur friend

celesta

back in ponyvile

"silver u should get some sleep" said twi

"kay let me clean first"said silver

then while twilight was sleeping spike snored a letter

" whats this"silver read the letter"she knows im gone" then she crumbled the letter and through it under the table.

OH DERP

SONIC: WHAT SHADOW WHAT R U DOING HERE

SHADOW: SHE SAID THERE WILL BE SWISS ROLLS WHERE R THE SWISS ROLLS

REVEIW FOR SHADOW TO GET HIS SWISS ROLL

SHADOW: THAT'S NOT FAIR


	3. Chapter 3

SWISS ROLL COUNT 5

SOME PEOPLE DONT GET THE JOKE ABOUT SHADOW WANTING A SWISS ROLL GO ON YOUTUBE SONIC SHORTS NOW ENJOY

in silvers dream

"Help Help"

"what where am I" silver looked around and saw buildings on fire ponys burning and running for their lifes the princesses fighting a giant lava monster than princess luna gets hit "noooo" silver ran to the princess "are you ok"

"silver you must stop this from happening continue your studies invent telekinesis find the 7th element stop mephilis stop iblis STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING" she said with her last breath as her soul slips away.

"princess PRINCESS -"

reality

"PRINCESS NOOOO!" screamed silver as she woke up from the nightmareish dream

"ahhh, what wrong" said twilight as she woke up to Silver's wake up call

"sorry just a nightmare."

"about what?" asked spike in curiosity

"i have to get to work"

"on what" asked twilight

"i have to finish my studies" said silver as she grabed all her stuff and was about to leave

"where are you going"

"to the everfry forest to look for somthing, dont follow me i need to go alone to get some answers"

"wait wh-"twilight began to say befor she left then "ummm what is she talking about"

later that day

twilight was cleaning and spike found a crumbled up paper "what's this"

"let me see, dear twi- dont continue studies- silver ! we have to find her "

"and some spells"

"what she took some spells"

"yea teleport,romove wings/horn,and time spell"

"we have to find her "

"lets gather all your friends so they can help"

THATS ALL I HAVE TIME FOR IM MORE BUSY NOW WITH SCHOOL AND VOLLYBALL AND CELLO SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR SHADOWS SWISS ROLL MEATER TO GO UP

SHADOW: CHAOS SWISS ROLL


	4. update 91413

update 9/14/13

sorry im not uploading im very busy since school started and my xbox got fixed and im working on a few BIG projects and i joined the writing club to help me im moving soon i got ring worm :( plus im lasy :P

1 project

mlp youtube crossover

2 project

ask the hero

you ask questions and request video game heros

1st hero cole McGrath from infamous 1 and 2

3 project

minecraft and animorphs

on this story the minecraft charaters belong to mlghwnts wild adventures to check it out go to youtube search wild adventures ep 1 the harlem mob spawner watch ep 1-10 rated r for bad words and mean humar

so ya and i have a new disclaimer made by my good friend Xzaivertheboss

CLAPTRAP: GAMERGAL357 DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BECAUSE SHE'S MY MINION!


End file.
